1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for forming dry, high bulk, friction materials into rigid structures which are substantially immediately useable without further modification in applications requiring friction resistant structures.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Heretofore, it has not been known to provide apparatus for compression molding rigid friction material structures of the type set forth, including apparatus for progressively withdrawing mixed friction material from a remotely located supply and feeding it to a plasticizing screw along a closed path. Also unique is an agitator, suitable for progressive withdrawal of mixed friction material therefrom while agitating at least a portion of the remaining material. Further provided is apparatus, preferably a closed flexible auger, for progressively transporting the withdrawn friction material along a closed path to the plasticizing screw.